In a Different World
by RedRaspberryswirl
Summary: This is a poem that is being written by Kid about her life so far
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own CC, though the way i've been writing FFs, you would think i do (no you wouldn't... but that's ok). This is Kid writing a poem to herself, the Dragon Gods and someone else. This can take place in the middle of the night, in any of the scenes where your party is resting and Kid is in it. Hope you like it :)  
  


**In a Different World  
By RedRaspberryswirl  
  
**

... I'd like to think that a night like this  
would prove to be one of happiness  
in different world, I wouldn't be the same  
I wouldn't be waiting to stake my claim  
  
In a different world  
I wouldn't be sitting here, late at night  
Wondering by the star's pure light  
Where i could find my past  
and live it again  
So i wouldn't be in the mess I'm in...  
The mystery boy who saved my life  
From the bloke who burned my home down  
And killed my sis  
Oh Lucca, how I miss you  
  
In a different world   
I would never know Serge  
I would never have found Lynx  
Without him  
Oh Dragon Gods, I am asking thee  
Where was FATE when I found him?  
  
And to Serge, that handsome lad  
who's fate is all my fault,   
I wish I could turn back the hands of time  
So I would never have inflicted his life  
With Misery and Confusion  
  
A teardrop smear's these already  
Messy thoughts  
As I think of another time and place  
And wish to be transported there for good  
To get rid of the horrible likelihood  
That something should happen to Serge  
because of me  
and the consequences will spring  
from what my eyes see  
In a different world  
I woudln't have to be  
the cause of so much trouble...  
  
... I'd like to think that a night like this  
would prove to be one of happiness...


	2. Default Chapter

**How Will I Find Her??  
By RedRaspberryswirl  
  
**Hey everyone: this is the second "chapter" so to speak, in the Chrono Cross Anthology of Poetry. I plan to write a poem for each playable character in CC, so this will be long. Just bear with me, I'll make them good |*(^_^)*| NOTE: Not all the poems are necessarily meant to rhyme.  
This poem is Serge's. It takes place after his party defeats the Time Devourer with the Chrono Cross.  
  


  
  


How Will I Find Her??  


How will I find her?  
Now that it's over?  
How will I ever see her again?  
  
Though Forgetfullness will soon take it's toll  
I cannot and will not let Kid go  
And I can see FATE's smirking face  
Reveling in taking her away from me  
  
How will she know me  
Now that it's over  
How will I ever see her again?  
  
I wish I could have spoken up  
So this turmoil wouldn't burn  
So much  
  
It's burning me  
It's hurting me  
That I can never see her   
in the same way,  
If I ever can see her again  
  
What will become of me  
If I cannot have her?  
She won't recognize me  
Or the love that I stood for  
  
How can I find her  
Now that it's over?  
  
So many journies  
we had together we had  
She weathered   
all the challenges  
and hurdles in her place  
and now, I can't face a day  
without her   
and I'll be eternally sad.  
  
How will I find her  
Now that it's over??  
I guess I'll just have to remeber  
and love Kid  
In my mind.....


	3. All Around me

**All Around Me  
By RedRaspberryswirl  
  
Hey everyone: this is the third "chapter" so to speak, in the Chrono Cross Anthology of Poetry. I plan to write a poem for each playable character in CC, so this will be long. Just bear with me, I'll make them good |*(^_^)*| NOTE: Not all the poems are necessarily meant to rhyme.  
This poem is Razzly's. It is a poem to her sister Rosetta. It is about racism and hatred. She is defending Serge and his party.  
  
**

  


All Around Me  


I see greif  
All around me  
The sadness that lyes  
Between life and death  
  
I see hatred and no compassion  
It passes by so quick  
I jus can't catch my breath  
  
And I move in swirls  
And light my present location  
But it's so dark  
I can't see infront of me  
And I don't know   
my ultimate destination  
but how it will end  
will not be up to me  
  
How can you see me  
with that concrete mask  
covering your eyes  
It sometimes scares me to think  
that I can be like you  
But it struck me quick as lightning  
so suddenly...  
the virtual reality is now coming true  
  
And I can't paint the color  
out of this place  
And I cannot pretend not to hear you  
One can make fun  
of all the deficiencies   
in the Human Race  
And still not realize   
that they're human too  
  
And I move in swirls  
And light my present location  
But it's so dark  
I can't see infront of me  
And I don't know my   
ultimate destination  
but how it will end  
will not be up to me  
  
You sit around  
and let this ignorance eat at you  
I'm watching you wither  
under its weight  
I've tried, though unsuccessfully  
to save you from this blind spot of hate  
  
Distrust will be our unwinding  
It weakens our bridge to peace and hope  
You may find that I'm whining  
but racism and prejudice are no joke  
  
And I move in swirls  
And light my present location  
But it's so dark  
I can't see infront of me  
And I don't know my  
ultimate destination  
but how it will end  
will not be up to me...  
  
If only you  
could open your eyes  
and see your neighbors   
as equals too  
then I can say,  
most joyously  
"The light within me  
salutes the light with in you"*  
  
(namaste ;) )  
  
*************  
**hope you liked this one.. it was a poem I actually wrote, and thought it would sound right with Razzly (I changed a few things and wrote one new stanza...)...I think it sounds like a more mature Razzly, but I think it works... Review please |*(^_^)*|  



End file.
